live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (1978)
Superman is a 1978 superhero film directed by Richard Donner and based on the DC Comics character of Superman. The film was released at the Kennedy Center on December 10, 1978, in the United Kingdom on December 14, 1978 by Columbia-EMI-Warner and in the United States on December 15, 1978 by Warner Bros. The film stars: Marlon Brando, Gene Hackman, Christopher Reeve, Ned Beatty, Jackie Cooper, Glenn Ford, Trevor Howard, Margot Kidder, Jack O'Halloran, Valerie Perrine, Maria Schell, Terence Stamp, Phyllis Thaxter, Susannah York. The film co-stars: Jeff East, Marc McClure, Sarah Douglas, Harry Andrews. Starring *Marlon Brando - Jor-El *Gene Hackman - Lex Luthor *Christopher Reeve - Superman/Clark Kent *Ned Beatty - Otis *Jackie Cooper - Perry White *Glenn Ford - Pa Kent *Trevor Howard - 1st Elder *Margot Kidder - Lois Lane *Jack O'Halloran - Non *Valerie Perrine - Eve Teschmacher *Maria Schell - Vond-Ah *Terence Stamp - General Zod *Phyllis Thaxter - Ma Kent *Susannah York - Lara *Jeff East - Young Clark Kent *Marc McClure - Jimmy Olsen *Sarah Douglas - Ursa *Harry Andrews - 2nd Elder 'Cast' 'Krypton Council' *3rd Elder - Vass Anderson *4th Elder - John Hollis *5th Elder - James Garbutt *6th Elder - Michael Gover *7th Elder - David Neal *8th Elder - William Russell *9th Elder - Penelope Lee *10th Elder - John Stuart *11th Elder - Alan Cullen *Baby Kal-El - Lee Quigley *Baby Clark Kent - Aaron Smolinski 'Smallville' *Lana Lang - Diane Sherry *Coach - Jeff Atcheson *Football Player - Brad Flock *Team Manager - David Petrou 'Daily Planet' *1st Editor - Billy J. Mitchell *2nd Editor - Robert Henderson *1st Reporter - Larry Lamb *2nd Reporter - James Brockington *3rd Reporter - John Cassady *4th Reporter - John F. Parker *5th Reporter - Antony Scott *6th Reporter - Ray Evans *7th Reporter - Su Shifrin *8th Reporter - Miquel Brown *1st Copy Boy - Vincent Marzello *2nd Copy Boy - Benjamin Feitelson *1st Secretary - Lise Hilboldt *2nd Secretary - Leueen Willoughby *Perry's Secretary - Jill Ingham *Window Cleaner - Pieter Stuyck 'Metropolis' *Rex Reed - Rex Reed *Mugger - Weston Gavin *Officer 1 - Stephen Kahan *Officer 2 - Ray Hassett *Officer 3 - Randy Jurgenson *News Vendor - Matt Russo 'Superman's 1st Night' *Pilot - Colin Skeaping *Pimp - Bo Rucker *TV Cameraman - Paul Avery *Burglar - David Baxt *Patrolman Mooney - George Harris II *1st Hood - Michael Harrigan *2nd Hood - John Cording *3rd Hood - Raymond Thompson *4th Hood - Oz Clarke *Desk Sergeant - Rex Everhardt *Little Girl - Jayne Tottman *Air Force One Pilot - Frank Lazarus *Co Pilot - Brian Protheroe *1st Crewman - Lawrence Trimble *2nd Crewman - Robert Whelan *3rd Crewman - David Calder *Newscaster - Norwick Duff *Newscaster - Keith Alexander *Newscaster - Michael Ensign 'Missile Convoys' *Major - Larry Hagman *Sgt. Hayley - Paul Tuerpe *Lieutenant - Graham McPherson *Petty Officer - David Yorston 'Missile Control' *Admiral - Robert O'Neill *General - Robert MacLeod *1st Controller - John Ratzenberger *2nd Controller - Alan Tilvern *State Senator - Phil Brown *2nd Senator - Bill Bailey 'Golf Course' *Agent - Burnell Tucker 'California' *Indian Chief - Chief Tug Smith *Superchief Driver - Norman Warwick *Assistant - Chuck Julian *Power Co. Driver - Colin Etherington *Mate - Mark Wynter 'Prison' *Warden - Roy Stevens 'Uncredited' *Bruce Boa - General *Kirk Alyn - General Sam Lane *Noel Neill - Ella Lane Category:Movies Category:1978 Movies